


[授权翻译][盾冬/冬盾无差]Hide it, My Heart 厚实的伪装把它藏在我的心中

by SummerNap



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerNap/pseuds/SummerNap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>冬日战士的《美丽心灵的永恒阳光》。</p><p>又叫作：他们第一次抹掉一切。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译][盾冬/冬盾无差]Hide it, My Heart 厚实的伪装把它藏在我的心中

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hide it, my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611947) by [fmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmo/pseuds/fmo). 
  * A translation of [hide it, my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611947) by [fmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmo/pseuds/fmo). 
  * A translation of [hide it, my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611947) by [fmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmo/pseuds/fmo). 



> This is the translation of hide it, my heart by fmo, who kindly gave me the permission to translate it. Thanks her kindness and fantastic fanfic!

Hide it, My Heart厚实的伪装把它藏在我的心中①by fmo

作者：fmo  
原地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1611947  
译者：Sevil  
分级: G  
配对：James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers（斜线不分攻受）  
授权：不会截图，原文评论楼层有_(:3」∠)_  
Summary:  
Winter Soldier meets Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind.  
冬日战士的《美丽心灵的永恒阳光》。②  
Or: the first time they erased everything.  
又叫作：他们第一次抹掉一切。

 

——————————————————————————————正文————————————————————————————————————

巴基一把拽住史蒂夫的胳膊，把他从其他咆哮突击队队员身边拉走，Morita守在高空吊索旁边，Gabe在雪地上调试无线电。

“巴基，怎么——”史蒂夫问他，风吹乱了他的头发。他的两条眉毛轻轻骤起，显得有些忧虑。

“他们打算把你带走，”巴基绝望地说着，抓着史蒂夫胳膊的手更加用力。

史蒂夫毫无防备地回头看着突击队员，他们仍然在悬崖边上为作战行动做着准备。

“我们必须得——”巴基大声喊道——

远处的空气突然震动起来，大山深处传来像心跳一样低沉的隆隆声，接着——大雪铺天盖地地崩落，山体一块块地塌陷——

一场大雪崩。整个世界都是白茫茫的一片，记忆也——

***

再过个一分钟史蒂夫就会进来酒吧，巴基费力地穿过醉醺醺的人群，好赶在他进来前在街上就拦住他。这一次，他没有浪费一秒钟，干脆地抓住史蒂夫后对他说，“跟我走。”  
史蒂夫毫不犹豫地就跟上了他，两人一起大步往前。“怎么了？”史蒂夫低下头凑到巴基耳边低声问道，似乎以为他们被跟踪了。

“他们要把你带走。”巴基大胆地往两人背后瞥了一眼。

“谁——”史蒂夫追问，但巴基只是摇了摇头。

“我们必须得——把你藏起来，或者找个什么别的办法——”巴基把手放到史蒂夫背上，催促他走得再快点儿。他四下环顾，想找个安全的地方——也许可以躲去炮弹轰炸过的房子废墟？但很快他就意识到这儿根本没有安全的地方，他们必须赶快走——  
“走！快点！”巴基拉着史蒂夫走过一个转角，回到过去，就在这时空袭警报开始响彻街道，两人之前的立足之地迅速崩裂成碎片。

***

“这是哪儿？”史蒂夫问，第一次犹豫了。

现在已不再是伦敦闪击战的宵禁期间漆黑一片的夜晚了。现在是昏暗的傍晚，城市里只有些朦朦胧胧的灯光。天气不冷，但是有点凉，天上飘着小雨，路上潮湿泥泞。他们在一块空地上，空地上站着一群美国士兵、停着几辆坦克，士兵们大多都倚在坦克上。

“这是你没来之前的地方，”巴基告诉他。在史蒂夫参战之前，詹姆斯•巴恩斯，突然就从一个布鲁克林受人喜爱的小伙子，变成和他一样优秀的几百名士兵中微不足道的一员。“我们的部队准备向意大利南部推进。”

史蒂夫向四周张望，他的头发和身上的美国队长制服很快就被雨水打湿了。“巴基，我们在躲谁？”他问，紧紧抿着下巴、挺直肩膀，好像随时随地都会有个九头蛇的暴徒蹦出来跑到他们面前。“因为我——”  
这次的记忆没有消失。暂时还没有。也许他们安全了。巴基不确定。他很难分辨远离日落的东边是不是还在下雨，“史蒂夫，听我说，”他看着史蒂夫，“我们打不过他们。你只能藏起来。藏到那些你没出现过的记忆里，但是我——我不知道他们要拿走多少。我不知道还有哪里是安全的。”

“好的，”史蒂夫点点头，尽管他不太理解，巴基也很确定他不太同意逃跑这个方案。但史蒂夫突然大喊，“巴基，你看天空——-”

暮色变得更加浓重，速度实在太快了，简直像这些记忆里的色彩在拼命往外渗——-

“噢，shit，Fuck！”巴基大叫起来。他们迅速转身，在这一刻的记忆完全消失之前逃走了。

***

现在他们来到了世界博览会上，前头挂着大大的地球仪金属架。每次巴基在嘉年华或节日庆典场地边缘，就像局外人远远观望一场晚会一样，夹杂着些许忧郁，他总觉得空虚和寂寥。

但这一次，就这一次，他感到了温暖和安心。

“走，”巴基立刻对史蒂夫说道，尽管他看来穿着雨水淋湿的制服的史蒂夫完全不该出现在这里。“假装我不认识你。”

史蒂夫摇头拒绝。巴基不敢和他对视。“就没有其他办——-？”

“快走！”巴基很快大步走开，一会儿美国队长就淹没在了涌动的人群中，仿佛不过是绚丽的舞台上另一抹明亮的色彩。

但是他知道史蒂夫一直站在那里，看着他离开，他知道的，他知道，后来——

***

科尼岛。又是晚上，灯光明亮，空气里充斥着油炸食品的味道，隐隐约约还能闻到海岸边的腥臭味。没人注意到人群里的史蒂夫（他还是很大个，但现在他穿着那件以前到哪儿都穿着的棕色旧夹克），他紧紧抓住巴基。

“巴基，我们刚刚离开的那些地方到底发生什么了？”

“什么？”巴基吞了吞口水。他其实不大记得他们都去过哪些地方了。

“巴基，”史蒂夫追问他，紧紧握住他的肩膀。“巴基？他们是什么人？”

巴基觉得自己知道，但是很快他又——他不确定。“你不是真的，”但他说了这么一句话。对。此时此刻，站在这里的史蒂夫，他穿着至少小了十个号的夹克，不是真的史蒂夫。但是他看上去又那么真实，他的头发比今天早上史蒂夫梳好的时候乱了点，身上那件旧夹克磨损的纹路和史蒂夫的一模一样，他看上去就是巴基丢下的那个史蒂夫。

史蒂夫想要说点什么，但是在他开口前，烟火突然炸开来，伴着一声巨响，这片记忆也炸成了碎片，消失不见。

***

浴室里，史蒂夫在刮胡子。 巴基觉得他应该把史蒂夫想成另一副模样，或者史蒂夫应该看上去不一样。但是史蒂夫怎么能看着不一样但又仍然看上去就像史蒂夫呢？这完全说不通。  
“嗨，巴基，”史蒂夫和他打招呼，偏着头好让自己能剃到他看不到的下巴角落。

巴基突然想起了他要说什么。“你得藏起来。”他说完就拉着史蒂夫的手腕，把他推出房间推到走道上。

“巴基，这到底怎么——-？”史蒂夫喊了起来，听着有点生气又很困惑。他下巴上还全都是剃须泡沫的痕迹，而且他也没穿背心。

“假装你不住在这里，”巴基告诉他，然后当着史蒂夫的面关上门。如果史蒂夫只是个邻居，一个不怎么重要的人，那也许史蒂夫就不会——

不会怎样？

***

一个和煦的春日。葬礼上。

巴基的胳膊揽着一个人的肩膀，他不知道对方是谁，他只知道那人很重要。

空气里弥漫着甜美的花香。

他好像应该要做什么，或者说些什么，但是他脑子里空空如也。

***

学校里普普通通的一天。数学课上。

巴基好像有什么事情要做，很重要的事。非常重要，他马上就要想起来了，突然他觉得——

***

他心中有些事情放不下。

有时是一个投影，某本书的一张照片，一部电影，路上的一个陌生人……

他们看着就像他在某条街上亦或转角后看到过的某个人。某个他曾在余光里瞥到的陌生人。这不重要。但是。

真奇怪，这么多的陌生人看着都有点似曾相识。

 

但这没什么大不了的。

 

\--------------------————————---------——————The end-——————————————————----------------------------

注：  
①题目来自《艾洛伊斯致亚伯拉德》（Eloisa to Abelard），“美丽心灵的永恒阳光”一句也出自这首诗。这首诗的原文和翻译可以在这里看到：http://lyyxxx.blog.hexun.com/39967194_d.html 

②：“美丽心灵的永恒阳光”这个名字出自英国18世纪大诗人亚历山大•蒲柏的一首诗《艾洛伊斯致亚伯拉德》（Eloisa to Abelard）。这是一部带有奇幻色彩的爱情故事，由曾两获奥斯卡提名的好莱坞奇才查理•考夫曼编剧，金•凯瑞、凯特•温丝莱特主演。

电影《美丽心灵的永恒阳光》的故事是这样的：（剧透警告）2002年的某天，男主角乔尔在纽约蒙塔克海滩的一次聚会中，认识了女主角克莱。不久，两人又在书店里偶遇，因此开始了交往。  
从2003年下半年开始，两人的关系从甜蜜转向恶化。2004年初的某一天，他们大吵了一架以后，克莱找到了一家叫Lacuna的公司，要求他们从自己的记忆里将乔尔彻底抹去。  
乔尔发现了这件事以后勃然大怒，因为克莱已经忘了他们之间曾经发生过的一切，于是他决定也去做这个手术，将克莱从自己的记忆里抹去。这时正好是2004年情人节前夕。  
在手术过程中，按着从近到远的时间顺序，乔尔记忆中与克莱有关的往事一件件被删除。随着往事重现，乔尔逐渐发现，他与克莱之间毕竟还是有过快乐的时光的。他 后悔了，想把克莱保留在自己的记忆里，让手术进程停下来。但是为时已晚，此时他无法中断手术，他完全是活在自己的意识当中。于是，乔尔只好设法自己制造干 扰，带着克莱藏到机器不能发现的记忆深处，以期逃过被删除的命运。  
最终，乔尔的计划没有成功，他们还是被机器找到了。于是，在两人最初相遇的蒙塔克海滩上，乔尔告诉克莱，"记得到蒙塔克来找我。"然后手术结束，乔尔记忆中关于克莱的一切都消失了。（参考资料http://www.ruanyifeng.com/blog/2005/08/post_134.html）


End file.
